1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electrically driven pumping unit particularly adapted for circulating and filtering water in a tropical fish tank.
2. Background Art
Electric pumps adapted for use in tropical fish tanks must operate continuously. As a result, moving parts are subjected to constant wear and tear. Consequently, any improvement in fish tank pumps which reduces the wear on moving parts, such as by cooling the moving parts or by reducing excessive vibrations, is highly desirable. Similarly, any improvement which localizes the wear to inexpensive and easily replaceable parts is also desirable. Finally, it is also desirable to accomodate replacement of the pumping components without replacing the entire electric motor assembly. This not only minimizes replacement costs when the pumping unit is worn, but also accommodates use of different capacity pumping units with the same stator assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrically driven pump for circulating a liquid.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrically driven pump which is particularly suitable for circulating and filtering water in a tropical fish tank or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrically driven pumping unit for circulating and filtering water in a tropical fish tank or the like wherein a portion of the water passing through the pumping unit bathes the moving parts to reduce wear.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrically driven pumping unit for circulating and filtering water in a tropical fish tank or the like wherein the pumping unit can be easily replaced without replacing the stator assembly.
These and other objects are accomplished by means of the present invention as described hereinbelow.